The desire for causal explanation is expressed in a variety of contexts. Typical examples of causal search attempts include inquiries such as: Why did I fail the exam? Why won't you go out with me? Why were you late? One goal of the research proposed here is to ascertain the relations between causal explanations for these events and affect, both for the actor (the failing student, the rejected suitor, the tardy person) and for the other involved individual (the teacher, the rejecting partner, the waiting party). A related research aim is to examine the influence of these affects on future action, and to ask whether attributional thoughts or affective reactions are the immediate determinants of action. A second set of specific aims is more closely tied to educational practice. I intend to document the kind and frequency of affects experienced in the classroom, and to examine the influence of conditions known to elicit pity (e.g., disability) and anger (e.g., lack of student effort) on unintended teacher communications regarding the ability level of the student. The long term objective of all the research is the continued development of a theory of motivation and emotion in which causal cognitions play a central role. A variety of methodologies will be used to explore these topics, including roleplaying, laboratory manipulation, and self-observation. For example, to examine the influence of attributions on affects, subjects will be provided a variety of possible causes for failure (or rejection, or tardiness) and introspect about what their feelings, or the feelings of others (such as the rejected person) might be (role-playing methodology). To examine the influence of affect on action, outcomes at an achievement task and affects such as anger and pity are varied, while indexes of performance are assessed (laboratory manipulation). And to ascertain affects in the classroom, pupils are videotaped during class, immediately exposed to the tape, and asked to reveal what they were feeling when captures on video (self-observation). Feelings of self-esteem are dependent on self-perceptions regarding the causes of failure or rejection; affective communications from others in part determine self-perceptions of ability; emotional experiences are an important part of classroom life and personal adjustment --- these issues and topics therefore have important implications for personal coping and mental health.